Deusa
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Serão as lendas, lições de vida para não se cometerem o mesmos erros na vida? Kuwabara descobriu que é possivel mudar as lendas.


**Deusa**

"Conta-se uma lenda, que a neve eram as lágrimas de uma linda Deusa, que no desespero de seu amor por um mortal, preferiu se esconder, pois sabia como seria impossível serem felizes juntos. A Deusa trancou-se em seu castelo alado, prometendo congelar todos os seus sentimentos no baú chamado coração. Depois desse dia, o céu sempre era tomado por flocos de neve. Muitos diziam que, mesmo trancando seus sentimentos, em certos períodos eles vinham à tona, fazendo-a se entregar às lágrimas geladas."

Kuwabara, que estava no seu quarto, fechou mais um livro onde só ficava claro que o amor entre ele e a jovem dama do gelo seria impossível. O felino, percebendo a tristeza do seu dono, enroscou-se em suas pernas, e pulou em seu colo, tentando ajudá-lo.

- É amigo, quem disse que amar é fácil? – sorriu tristemente para o gato, acariciando o animal.

Estranhamente uma brisa perturbou seu topete, chamando sua atenção para a janela que estava fechada até aquele momento.

A janela estava aberta e, sentado nela, o estourado de cabelos negros arrepiados o encarava.

- O que é que está me olhando. – Kuwabara perguntou irritado pela invasão.

- Estou olhando como os humanos se tornam fracos. – respondeu friamente Hiei, admirando sua espada.

- Do que está falando? Como se entendesse de sentimentos? Como se pudesse me questionar sobre algo? Koorime desgraçado. – retrucou Kuwabara se levantando da cadeira, fazendo com que o pequeno animal corresse para um abrigo seguro.

- Acho que entendo mais do que você, humano estúpido. Principalmente lutar por aquilo que mais quero. – disse Hiei olhando diretamente para o amigo, olhos frios e sérios.

- O quê quer dizer com isso? – sentia que era ali onde o pequeno guerreiro queria chegar.

- Você ainda não sabe? – ironizou.

- Não... - então realmente a visita tinha uma razão.

- Yukina... - Hiei brincou com sua espada antes de continuar, deixando Kuwabara com um aperto no coração ou ouvir o nove da jovem ser pronunciado. – Ela vai voltar para o País do Gelo.

Kuwabara se segurou na cadeira, aquele comentário o deixou realmente tonto, nunca mais veria a sua amada, como no conto que há pouco lia, a Deusa se trancando no seu palácio alado. E ele, um simples mortal.

- Que cara é essa? Tonto! Não vai fazer nada? – declarou Hiei.

-Fazer o que? – totalmente atordoado, Kuwabara não sabia o que fazer, parecia que seus pés estavam congelados no chão. Seria isso medo?

- Não acredito que o idiota não tem medo de enfrentar demônios perigosos, mas tem medo de falar o que realmente sente pelas pessoas. Humanos são altamente estúpidos. –declarou o Koorime.

- É fácil ficar aí dizendo o que acha! Mas me diga, quando falou para alguém que a amava loucamente, e faria tudo por essa pessoa? – questionou Kuwabara, exasperado.

- Há poucas horas, ao me despedir da minha irmã. E é por amá-la tanto que estou aqui, tentando de alguma forma o fazer desistir de se esconder, para ela ter a mesma chance que eu tive de descobrir o que é amar e ser amado por alguém. Para ela ter o apoio necessário para cada obstáculo que a vida possa lhe impor, para ela não se esconder em uma barreira fria, mas se permitir ter o calor de um amor que a faça feliz. – disse sinceramente o jovem que o olhava com um brilho no olhar. Algo que Kuwabara nunca tinha percebido.

As palavras ditas pelo amigo foram como um luz que o ajudou a achar o caminho para o Amor. Sem falar nada, saiu em disparada, sentia seu peito agitado e seu coração disparado. Ele realmente era a luz que a Yukina procurou, e ela sempre fora o caminho pelo qual ele queria percorrer. Correu desenfreadamente até chegar ao Santuário da Mestra, e na porta estava a bela jovem. Com uma pequena bolsa... Despedia-se dos amigos.

- Kuwabara, que bom que veio se despedir de mim. - disse timidamente a jovem de olhos claros.

Sem fôlego pela corrida, ele só pode fazer algo, abraçá-la fortemente.

Tal reação deixou Yukina sem atitude, mas sentir o corpo quente do jovem a transmitia uma imensa segurança.

- Yukina... - com o fôlego recuperado e lágrimas nos olhos, ele se ajoelhou à sua frente. – Quero lhe pedir desculpas...

- Mas Senhor Kuwa...

- Deixe-me falar.- pediu gentilmente, segurando levemente os lábios dela com seu dedo. – Quero que me perdoe por ser um medroso, e a ter deixando tanto tempo sozinha nessa jornada, quero ser seu apoio, sua luz... Quero ser seu por completo, não consigo mais esconder aqui o quanto a amo. – disse apontando para o peito, e as lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto.

Yukina, com suas pequenas mãos, afastou as lágrimas do rapaz, e o envolveu num abraço. Sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo.

Kuwabara a afastou o suficiente para olhar em seus límpidos olhos e ver toda a verdade daquelas palavras sussurradas, sorrindo, aproximou-se dos seus lábios selando aquele momento em um.

"Conta-se uma lenda que um mortal se apaixonou por uma linda Deusa, e por serem tão diferentes todos diziam que eram loucos por alimentar aquele amor, ela triste e com medo de não ser correspondida, trancafiou-se num palácio alado. O mortal, desesperado por não saber noticias de seu amor, percorreu todos os cantos do mundo, mas só se sentia tranqüilo quando os pequenos flocos de neve atingiam levemente o seu rosto, o fazendo se lembrar dos doces beijos trocados com sua Deusa."

FIM

**N/A:** Escrita numa tarde fria, regada a música antiga e papos pirados!!

Em homenagem ao amigo Angelus.**__**


End file.
